Beelzebub
- Real Appearance= - Possessing a Priest= }} |gender= Male |occupation= Master of the First Heavenly Realm (formerly) |affiliation= Heavenly Realm Masters of Heavenly Realms (formerly) |charyeok= None |species= God |status= Deceased |Alias= The Lord of Flies |age= Unknown |level= Unknown |hp= Unknown |gp= Unknown |family= |debut= Chapter 176 (Possessed Priest) Chapter 271 }} Beelzebub, also known as the Lord of Flies, was a High God that has granted humans with the God's Blessing power. He is formerly the master of Heavenly Realm before being defeated by 666:Satan Appearance He has the appearance of a tall, lanky, well-built humanoid beast. His torso and face are a lavender color, his arms and neck a purple color, his legs a turquoise color, and his eyes yellow. He also has a long tail, two long wings, and five wing-like appendages coming out of his head. His feet are rather bird-like and his mouth is rather reptilian. Personality He seems to crave worship, condemning humans that don't actively worship him. He is also short tempered, hurting others just because they looked at him wrong. He does have reasonable side, however, as he stopped 666:Satan from laying waste to Earth as that is their new home. He also have low view towards clones like Hui Mo-Ri, as he consider them nothing but fake and thus callously dismissed their deaths. Plot Consolation Match Arc He provided a priest with God's Blessing that Park Mu-Bong fought. With some difficulty, Mu-Bong managed to take down the priest who was then possessed by the God. Mu-Bong, giddy with the opportunity to mess with the gods directly, beats up on the possessed priest, condemning the gods for doing whatever they please with humans. The god then mocks Mu-Bong who in turn completely destroys the priest's body. Ragnarok Arc When Ultio R opened the portal to the first Heavenly Realm, Beelzebub was one of the many Gods to come through. He comments on Michael's hidden sinister nature before stabbing Park Mu-Bong through the stomach with his tail for giving off murderous intent. He suddenly realizes that he'd previously encountered Mu-Bong and Sang Man-Duk, commenting that things were getting interesting. He later stops 666:Satan from completely destroying the Earth as that is to be their new home before uniting with the other High Gods to take on Han Dae-Wi and the rest of the Demons. Abilities As a High God, Beelzebub is extremely powerful. As the former Master of the First Heavenly Realm, it's presumed that he is one of the most powerful gods of that realm, only surpassed by 666:Satan who defeated him to gain the title and position. *'Possession': He's shown that like Nine-Tails Guardian, he was able to possess his contractor. *'Superhuman Strength': His tails alone can easily pierce a human as durable and powerful as Park Mu-Bong of The Six. *'Superhuman Durability': Beelzebub has great physical might as he managed to recover from Dae-Wi's punch to his face in little time while Poseidon, Hera, Hades, and Athena of the Second Heavenly Realm were killed by one punch from the human who wields the Sage's Wisdom. *'Flight': Like the other gods of the Heavenly Realm, Beelzebub can fly and stay afloat in mid-air with his wings. Second Phase Like Garuda, Michael, and Uriel, Beelzebub can enter a second form. In this form, his Wings multiplied to six, although smaller than the original. He also sprout more bat-wings like appendages, With Two of his biggest becoming even larger. *'Regeneration': Beelzebub can regenerate himself to survive bisection and even being crushed by a copy of Ruyi Jingu. *'Enhanced Strength':In his second form, he managed to (barely) hold an enlarged copy of Ruyi Jingu, something that require someone of Heracles' strength. Third Phase Beelzebub can access a third form, in which he transform into a giant fly-wasp hybrid while retaining his bat-like wings, he also retained his original colour scheme. Trivia Gallery Beelzebub second phase.png|Beelzebub's Second Phase Beelzebub Third Phase.png|Beelzebub's Third Phase Form References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Masters of Heavenly Realms Category:Deceased